Pit
Pit (ピット, Pitto) is the main character and protagonist from Nintendo's ''Kid Icarus'' series. He is Palutena's most loyal servant and the leader of her royal bodyguard, the Icarus Army. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Pit was a member of Palutena's royal bodyguard and was a valiant warrior. During the events of ''Kid Icarus Angel Land was invaded by the vengeful Goddess of Darkness Medusa, who sought to rule the Palace in the Sky with the assistance of the monsters of the Underworld. Most of Palutena's Centurions were turned to stone and Pit was imprisoned in a dungeon deep within the Underworld. Palutena used her magical prowess to send Pit a bow and arrow with which to escape. She then tasked him with defeating Medusa and retrieving the Three Sacred Treasures (the Pegasus Wings, Mirror Shield, and Light Arrows) which Medusa had stolen and given to her most powerful followers. Pit then traveled out of the Underworld, through the Overworld and into Skyworld. There he faced Medusa in the occupied Palace. Pit used the three treasures which he had retrieved to defeat Medusa. Afterward Pit is awarded new armor or is given a kiss of gratitude from Palutena. ''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters In the second game Palutena was disturbed by a dream and called upon her soothsayer to unravel it and foretell the future. The soothsayer foretold that Angel Land would be attacked by otherworldly demons known as "Orcos". Palutena immediately summoned Pit and informed him that in order to defeat the encroaching demons it would be necessary to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. However Pit did not yet possess sufficient power to wear these three treasures, despite doing so in the previous game, for reasons that fans can only speculate, and it was decided that Pit must undergo training. This training would involve Pit traveling, once again, through Angel Land. Super Smash Bros. Brawl After nearly sixteen years absence as a playable character it was announced at E3 2006 that Pit will be a playable character in Nintendo's 2008 fighting game, ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Pit's primary weapon is Palutena's Bow, which can split into two pieces and be used as swords. He also uses the Mirror Shield to avoid attacks. In the Subspace Emissary, we first see Pit watching a friendly fight between Mario and Kirby. Once the Ancient Minister drops a bomb onto the stadium which engulfs everything in it, he is sent by Palutena to help the heroes in the fight with his Sacred Bow. Fighting an army of Primid he eventually meets up with Mario who was shot far away. He revives him and the two go to the rescue, eventually meeting up with Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. Following this, the five of them help save the universe from the clutches of Tabuu. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Pit is set to return to the Kid Icarus franchise in an all new adventure for the Nintendo 3DS. Not much is known about the plot of the game at this time, but it has been revealed that Medusa is reborn and Pit has to take on her armies with the help of Palutena who grants him the ability to fly for five minutes at a time. His design is based on the ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl model and his fighting style also seems to be inspired from Brawl. Pit's voice in the E3 Trailer of the game sounds similar to the one from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Other appearances *''Tetris: Pit is playing a violin when you complete Game B on Speed 9, Height 5. *F-1 Race: Before Course 8, Pit appears to cheer you on. He also appears during the ending sequence. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Pit is one of the trophies that can be earned in the game. *WarioWare: Twisted!: In one of 9-volt's games, you direct Pit left or right to dodge snakes and eggplants thrown at you. Pit is also seen on the cover of the Kid Icarus record box. The theme for Kid Icarus is an unlockable record in the game. When the cursor is placed on it, the text describing it says "this is the closest thing to a sequel you're gonna get!" *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: In the hard and medium mode of the conducting game Pit is playing a cello. *WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase: One of the microgames in all non-Japanese versions features Pit in a Treasure Chamber. The player needs to break all the pitchers by pressing on them. Appearances in Other Media ''Captain N: The Game Master A character based on Pit appears in the cartoon program Captain N: The Game Master. This character, named "Kid Icarus", is a member of the N-Team, a team of video game characters who defend Video Land against various villains such as the Mother Brain and Eggplant Wizard. Like the Kid Icarus games Kid Icarus is armed with a magical bow. This bow is provided with the use of a quiver of special arrows which each possess unique properties. Unlike Pit Kid Icarus is constantly air-born, something Pit is only able to do once he possesses the Wings of Pegasus. He also often adds "-icus" or similar suffixes to important words. This version of Pit also appeared in the Captain N comic book series. Nintendo Power Pit also appeared in an issue of Nintendo Power where the character Nester, who appeared in several short comedic comics, dreams that he has taken on the form of Pit and been transported to Angel Land. There Zeus tries to encourage the uncooperative Nester to undergo training. in the Kid Icarus instruction manual.]] Physical Description Pit is loosely based on figures from Greek mythology, such as Icarus and Eros. Over the years his character design has changed very little. Pit's character design has always included elements associated with classical antiquity, such as a toga, chlamys and sandals. His primary weapon is the bow and arrow though in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit is able to disassemble his bow and use it as two daggers. Pit first received a crown of laurel in Of Myths and Monsters and his eye-color, blue, was also first revealed. For his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo redesigned the character, combining features of his old design with newer looks. Pit now appears much older than the cherub-like character that appeared in previous games and now has a more anime/manga-style appearance. Nintendo has described this redesign as "a giant leap forward in his evolution". Trophy Information Super Smash Bros. Melee The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit traveled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Pegasus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again? :Kid Icarus (7/87) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Pit) The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa. :Kid Icarus, 1987 Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Palutena's Army) Pit's Final Smash. An image of the goddess Palutena appears, heralding the arrival of Pit's legions, the Centurions. These flying warriors proceed to attack all enemies with fierce savagery. Once a Centurion strikes an enemy, he falls from the sky, never to fly again. Centurions are so fast that dodging them is very hard. Take heart, Centurions! Your deaths are not in vain! See also *Pit/gallery - An image gallery. External links *Pit's character biography at the official Super Smash Bros. Brawl website. *Pit's page on Icaruspedia Category: Super Smash Bros. fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Major Nintendo characters Category: Retro characters Category: Kid Icarus Category: Kid Icarus characters Category: Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Subspace Emissary Category:The World of Trophies